


The Maou’s wedding - A comedy in V acts.

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: F/M, I mean it, M/M, Multi, when i say crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-13
Updated: 2006-11-13
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri has decided to succumb to Wolfram’s advances and accept to marry him, even if he and Conrad love each other and have never said such. Murata tries to maintain inner peace in the country while longing for a long dead Shinou and covering for Yosak’s escapades. The political background is an alliance with Caloria as Odell von Wincott is marrying Furin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maou’s wedding - A comedy in V acts.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by [](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/profile)[**slytherisa**](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Inspired by[ this image.](http://pdk.broken-sunshine.net/images/animage/animage_may06_clearfilec.jpg)

Characters:  
Yuuri Shibuya- The Maou  
Wolfram von Bielefeld- The Maou’s Fiancé  
Sir Conrad Weller- devoted to the Maou  
Ken Murata - The Great Sage  
Ulrike - The High Priestress  
Furin - Caloria’s ruler  
Yosak - Conrad and Murata’s friend, and Ulrike’s lover  
Izura - The mother of the Maou’s ~~illegitimate~~ adoptive child  
Shinou - The first (and dead) king

(Side Characters, no lines)  
Gwendal - A councillor of the Maou  
Gunther - A councillor of the Maou  
Cheri - Wolfram, Conrad and Gwendal’s mother  
Odell von Wincott - a ShinMakoku’s noble ( father of Yuuri’s former incarnation)  
Greta - Izura’s true child and Yuuri and Wolfram’s adoptive child  
Bob - Earth’s former Maou  
Beatrice - Cavalcade’s princess

Yuuri’s family :  
Shori - Earth’s Maou - Yuuri’s brother  
Jennifer - Shori and Yuuri’s mother  
Shouma - Shori and Yuuri’s father

A crowd

 

 

Act I  
_  
The act opens in Blood Pledge Castle’s courtyard. It is a clear night full of stars and the torches of the soldiers on patrol can be seen moving in the background._

Scene 1  (Yuuri)

Yuuri - What to do? What to do? Wolfram presses me to marry him and I understand somewhat: we are betrothed after all. But I really love Conrad, and I think he might love me too. He also has suffered much and would merit to finally be loved in return after more than a hundred years of unrequited love… but he also loves his younger brother dearly and would not like to see him hurt. What to do? I think Conrad would refuse me if I were to deny his brother in his favour… and other than him I really would prefer a woman… but I guess I’m the king and I must do what is right. Wolfram is a good companion and it may have been worse. On Earth, many arranged marriages are not as fortunate. I guess I’ll accept him then… Weddings are in the air with Odell von Wincott and Furin’s upcoming nuptials… plus Cheri is going on about Raven, it wouldn’t surprise me if they tied the knot soon …Oh I hear Conrad calling…  My heart feels heavy but I must tell him of my resolve.

_Enters Conrad_

Scene 2  (Conrad, Yuuri)

Conrad - Good evening, Your Majesty.  
Yuuri ( _sighing_ ) - It’s Yuuri to you, and good evening too, Conrad.  
Conrad - What ails you that brings you out at such a time of the night?  
Yuuri - Wolfram kicked me out of the bed again…  
Conrad - Oh!  
Yuuri - … after I yet again refused myself to him.  
Conrad - Oh?!  
( _Possible use of skeletons clapping_ )  
Yuuri - You know what I mean: we talked about wedding plans once again.  
Conrad  - I understand. __  
Yuuri fidgets nervously.  
Conrad - Is something bothering you, Your Majesty?  
Yuuri - Yes, actually, two things. And both are concerning you.  
Conrad - Oh! You know you can tell me anything, Your Majesty.  
Yuuri - That’s the first thing: you should call me Yuuri, if only because you named me.  
Conrad - My apologies Yuuri.  
Yuuri ( _his smile disappearing quickly_ ) - I…  
Conrad - Yes, Yuuri?  
Yuuri - I am considering Wolfram’s offer.  
Conrad - The wedding, you mean.  
Yuuri - Yes. We are betrothed after all, and it would be the next step… It’s not fair of me to keep Wolfram waiting so long.  
Conrad ( _sadly_ )- Yes, he loves you very much as well.  
Yuuri - I…  
Conrad - But you do not like men, is that the problem?  
Yuuri - I… no… I mean, not really, but I don’t dislike men either… I don’t dislike Wolfram, but…  
Conrad - Then it will turn out all right, you’ll see.  
Yuuri - Conrad, please… Conrad, will you… I mean, please don’t… I  
Conrad - Yes, Your- Yuuri, I won’t leave you. Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.  
Yuuri ( _gives Conrad a hug_ ) - Thank you Conrad!

 

Act II

_Under the arcades of the castle, Murata Ken watches (and hears) the exchange from the shadows, he walks some steps alone._

Scene 1 (Murata)

 Murata - I guess love is a game where Sir Weller and I are losers. The poor man, at least he can remain by Shibuya’s side. For my part I can’t even see the one I love, as he is long dead and departed, and never reborn. But I guess watching the others live is fun enough, especially as I can play tricks and no one will ever say anything. However, I have to give some credit to Shibuya. I feared his hesitating would turn his fiancé bitter and angry, but it seems he has found the right way to go. Oh no! Sir von Bielefeld has seen them! I must prevent him from upsetting the delicate peace Shibuya has created.

_Enters Wolfram_

Scene 2 (Murata, Wolfram)

Wolfram - That traitor of a wimp! I can’t believe he would sneak out of our bed to run to the arms of this human that should be my brother! The nerve of him! I’ll…  
Murata - Good evening, Sir von Bielefeld!  
Wolfram - The Great Sage!  
Murata ( _goes on as if Wolfram hadn’t said anything)_ \- Did you come out to watch the stars?  
Wolfram - Don’t be ridiculous! I just woke up to a cold and lonesome bed and will soon enough catch my fiancé in gallant company. I saw them just now, will you be my witness?  
Murata ( _serious mode_ )- I believe you should drop this matter for tonight. I myself heard the whole conversation and it seems you are the winner without needing any confrontation.  
Wolfram _(still angry)_ \- Whatever do you mean?  
Murata - That, and I tell you in strictest confidence, His Majesty decided to accept next time you ask for his hand.  
Wolfram - And they will still carry on behind my back? This I cannot tolerate.  
Murata ( _catches Wolfram’s left hand_ )- Will you listen to me? For the Kingdom’s inner peace …  
Wolfram - I won’t listen.  
Murata - At least…  
Wolfram - You won’t sway me.  
Murata -  ( _catches Wolfram’s right hand_ ) But they don’t…  
Wolfram - He will pay!  
Murata - Shinou help me but it seems I don’t have any choice! ( _Kisses Wolfram_ ) At least that got your attention. Shibuya never betrayed your trust… or lack of trust as it is. He truly does not love you in the way you might want him to, but his efforts are commendable and you might want to give him some lease. You might find that given time and space, you will have all you may have wanted, or at least a somewhat successful marriage. Were you to tolerate your brother some more, you might find out that the atmosphere will make it easier for Shibuya to fully trust you. _(aside)_ I hope. _(to Wolfram)_ Plus, on a more personal note, I don’t think you really love Shibuya in such a passionate way; or did you persuade yourself it was so?  
Wolfram - You… you…  
Murata - Please consider what I said, after all, it also concerns your family’s future happiness.  
Wolfram - I… I’m leaving. ( _exit Wolfram_ )  
Murata - And a good night to you too, Sir von Bielefeld.

Scene 3 (Yosak, Murata)

 _Enters Yosak._  
Yosak - Yo! Your Holiness!  
Murata - Hi! Yosak. Did you see…?  
Yosak _(grinning)_ \- I heard.  
Murata ( _evil smile_ ) - What a pair!  
Yosak - No less than us! _(turning serious_ )  I also think His Excellency von Bielefeld might play a comedy even to himself. He is even more a romantic than his older brother… blue flowers and all.  
Murata - And? To what do I owe the pleasure…  
Yosak - … of my company? Why Your Holiness… do I need an excuse to come and see my lover?  
Murata _(as if reminiscing something)_ \- Oh! Sorry…  
Yosak _(overly dramatic)_ \- You should be, I went all the way to the temple to ask for you… only to learn you had stayed here tonight! What about our tender meeting?  
Murata - Just a moment, I shall accompany you back to the temple in a minute… So how is the affair going ?  
Yosak - Good… There his much good to be said about Holinesses…  
Murata - Oh really?  
Yosak - Oh and by the way, she asks if you might consider joining us next time…  
Murata - You know I’m single.  
Yosak - That’s just the thing… you should participate.  
Murata - Besides… right in Shinou’s temple…  
Yosak _(serious, rhetorical question)_ \- Oh, you still love him, right?  But at least please consider it.  
Murata - Right… let’s go then.  
_(Exeunt)_

 

 

Act III

_A wedding ballroom in Caloria. Everyone is celebrating Furin and Odell von Wincott’s wedding. Dancing couples in the back, Yuuri approaches the bride’s maid of honour: Izura. He has Wolfram in tow. Izura is wearing a beautiful dress and looks much healthier than she did in Childkraut._

Scene 1 ( Izura, Wolfram, Yuuri)

Yuuri - Hello, Izura! Are you well?  
Izura - Yes, Your Majesty. It is an honour to have you here.  
Wolfram - Who …?  
Yuuri - … Izura, this is Wolfram, Wolfram, meet Izura. You saw each other shortly in Childkraut I think.  
Izura - Pleased to meet you, Sir von Bielefeld. I did hear about you; you are about to marry the Maou, aren’t you?  
Wolfram - Yes, in two months time. Finally.  
Yuuri ( _nervous laugh_ ) - Ha ha ha.   
__  
Furin cuts in.  
  
Scene 2 ( Furin, Izura, Wolfram, Yuuri)

Furin - Your Majesty, Excellency, Izura… My husband would like to speak with you, Your Majesty, something about the official status of Caloria.  
Yuuri - Oh! Then let’s go.  
_(Exeunt Yuuri and Furin_ )

Scene 3 (Wolfram, Izura)

Wolfram - ( _aside_ ) What a ruffian, leaving such a beautiful lady alone… this Maou has no manners… even with humans, let’s entertain her with small talk. ( _to Izura_ ) So, how did you come to be Furin’s best friend? This is recent, I believe.  
Izura - Yes, Anissina introduced us two years ago. I manage her business in Childkraut now.  
Wolfram - By Anissina, you mean…  
Izura - Yes, Lady von Kafenikov. She was most kind to help us after all the trouble we went through. And I am glad to have met the Maou when I did. Mazokus are good people despite the prejudices they had all those years ago… Should I face the same situation again, I’d go to Shinmakoku first.  
Wolfram - Pardon my curiosity, but what situation?  
Izura - Oh, it is a sad story for such a joyful event. I lost my husband and had to flee home. I left my daughter with her father’s remaining family and tried to find a job. I had the bad luck to end up working in Suberera and had to flee again after the Maou’s intervention, not that it was a bad thing…  
Wolfram - You are a mother? You seem young…  
Izura - Yes, my daughter is fourteen now. But I had her late… for a human at least: I am fifty six.  
Wolfram - Fifty six? You don’t look it.  
Izura - Flatterer…  
Wolfram - I mean it.  
Izura - Even knowing I’m half-mazoku ?  
Wolfram - You are? _(aside_ ) This changes everything. _(to Izura)_ So, how is your daughter now?  
Izura - Fine enough, she has grown beautifully. But you know her, of course, don’t play innocent.  
Wolfram - Me?  
Izura - She is dancing with your older brother, see?  
Wolfram - Greta!??  
Izura _(with a smile_ ) - See?  
Wolfram - That Yuuri! He never told me you were Greta’s mother! He never even told me he met you! Has he offered you to visit her at least?  
Izura - He hasn’t, but surely that…  
Wolfram - I won’t forgive him this easily. But tell me more about yourself…  
_(curtain)_

Act IV  
__  
Shinou‘s temple in Shinmakoku. Everyone (including visitors from the Earth) has gathered to celebrate Yuuri and Wolfram’s wedding. The crowd is seated in rows at the back of the scene, the Maou, in white, is waiting at the altar. By his side are Murata, who is supposed to be officiating, and Conrad, in tuxedo, acting as Woflram’s best man.  Greta is the flower girl. Anissina is Yuuri’s best man.  
  
Scene 1 (Conrad, Murata, Yuuri)

Murata - Sir von Bielefeld is late.  
Yuuri - No way! After all the trouble he went through to get this…  
Murata - You mean all the trouble he made you go through.  
Yuuri - It’s the same. I even had to think about a back up plan for my best man…  
Conrad - I’m sorry Yuuri, Wolfram was insistent.  
Yuuri - No it’s all right… I mean, see? He even calls you brother now. It can’t be bad!  
Conrad - Yuuri…  
Murata - Well, I’d really like him to hurry up. ( _aside to the wall_ ) Some of us have plans after this, am I right? You peeping Tom. ( _to Conrad and Yuuri_ ) The crowd is getting restless. See? Your older brother is complaining already, Shibuya.

Scene 2 ( Conrad, Murata, Yuuri, Yosak)

_Enter Yosak, in a maid’s uniform. He was supposed to serve refreshments ._

Yosak - Yo! There is a message, Your Holiness.  
Murata - Oh? Who is it from? ( _reads aloud_ ) I’m not coming. I, for one, I’m not marrying someone when I love someone else. Get on with the ceremony already. Wolfram.  
Yuuri - What?! Wolfram is not coming?  
Yosak - I’m mostly curious about the loving part… ( _they ignore him_ ) Do you love someone Young Master? … just kidding.  
Murata ( _devilish smile_ ) - Then on it is.  
Yuuri _(still babbling about while Conrad tries to calm him down_ ) And… love someone else… Wolfram is ditching me for someone else?  
Conrad - He did seem more than friendly with Izura.  
Murata - So, shall I make the announcement? Yosak, please fetch a bouquet.  
Yuuri - What announcement? _(suspicious)_ And why do you need a bouquet?  
Murata - I don’t need one. But Sir Weller, though he has the rings, doesn’t have one.  
Yuuri - Conrad?  
Murata - Why of course… in case the groom is deceased and can’t stand up for the wedding, it’s customary for the best man to take his place.  
Yuuri - Cu-cu-customary?  
Murata - Oh, all right. It has happened twice in history… but if my slapping Shinou once managed to set up a tradition even if we never were considered betrothed, this is more than enough.  
Yosak - So that’s where it came from!  
Yuuri - Conrad?  
Conrad ( _getting down on one knee_ ) - Whether this is to be or never to be,  your every wish is my command Yuuri. I only have my body and soul to offer you, and you already have it.  
Yuuri ( _teary_ ) - Conrad.  
Yosak ( _grinning)_ \- I think I know where to find flowers.

_(exit Yosak)_

Scene 3 ( Conrad, Murata, Yuuri)

Murata _(to the crowd)_ -  Dear people assembled from this world and from Earth, we have received word from the groom and he won’t be coming. _(Whispers in the crowd, Murata placates them with his hands)_ He has rescinded his claim on His Majesty and his best man will act to keep the family honour intact.  
Yuuri ( _aside to Conrad)_ \- Is this just about honour?  
Conrad ( _aside to Yuuri)_ \- I believe His Holiness is making this up. I love you, Yuuri.  
Yuuri - Conrad.  
_Conrad catches a bouquet of yellow tulips that was thrown from somewhere in the public._  
Murata - Well, now that the groom has his bouquet,  let’s get on with the ceremony.  
_Acclamations and vivas from the crowd._

Scene 4 (Wolfram, Izura)  
_Wolfram is standing near the exit in a flower girl’s costume not too far from Gunther._

Wolfram - I hate disguises, my dear, but I didn’t want anyone to notice me before the end of the ceremony, and I’d be damned if I didn’t assist to my own brother’s wedding… or to the king’s wedding… two in one.  
Izura - You look beautiful in a pink tutu, too.  
Wolfram - Thank you… but I’m NOT wearing one at our wedding.  
Izura - Yes dear.  
Wolfram - Let’s be quiet and hear the ceremony.  
_(curtain)_

Act V  
_At night after the ceremony, the temple is deserted… there is no one in the corridors either. Only three people stand in the eerie atmosphere of the room._

Scene 1 ( Murata, Ulrike, Yosak)

Ulrike - All is well that ends well… Kya! Sir Weller really looked good with a crown, and his hair is so soft!  
Yosak ( _mockingly)_ \- Eh? I hope you won’t start cheating on me.  
Ulrike - What are you talking about? I just enjoyed crowning them both at the ceremony.  
Murata - Shibuya didn’t want to wear the crown from the start… quite understandable with all this waiting.  
Yosak - Then let us not wait… _(takes Ulrike in his arms)_  
Ulrike - What are you standing there doing nothing for, Your Holiness? Are you waiting for yet another invitation?  
Murata - Well, I… No, I guess not… ( _raises his head towards the crest before looking back to the couple_ ) Here I come. ( _He starts walking towards them)_

Scene 2 (Murata, Shinou, Ulrike, Yosak)

_The door opens to a bright light and  a silhouette appears in the entrance._

Shinou - What… are you not even waiting for me? I’m hurt.  
_(Exclamations are heard)_  
Ulrike - Squeak! Your Majesty!  
Yosak - Uh oh… hello.  
( _Murata stays silent and only watches the blond man that comes towards him.)_  
Shinou - What… not a word? Are you not glad I’m there? I thought it would please you.  
Murata - Is this yet another mockery?  
Shinou - What are you talking about? _(He extends his arms towards Murata)_ I’m real enough.  
Murata _(walks into Shinou’s embrace, when he doesn’t disappear, he whispers_ ) - It’s really you.  
Shinou - What else did you think I’d use all the experience points of Soushu’s downfall for? It only works inside the temple though… So, wasn’t there something that shouldn’t wait?  
Yosak - I believe so…  
Ulrike - Squeak!  
Murata - You’re always the same… but I guess that’s why I love you.

_(Ending curtains)  
_


End file.
